Caterpillar Needs Love Too
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: He may be shy, but Han needs love too, even though he doesn't know it. She's the Brightman Twin's triplet, and she may not seem much like him on the outside, but never judge a book by its cover... Or its brothers. Based off on CP Coulters Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All but Kurt and Blaine belong to the wonderful CP Coulter, author of Dalton. Kurt and Blaine belong to Glee. **__**And please don't be mad. I tweaked Han's personality a little bit, just so the storey worked. But he's still Han, don't worry. **_

Kurt Hummel thought he knew everything there was to know about Dalton. He thought he knew everything about all his friends in Windsor, but boy was he wrong.

It was a casual Friday in Windsor. The Twins were in a middle of a Nerf gun war, David and Wes were playing video games, Dwight was in the corner with his holy water sprayer, muttering about demons, and Reed was lounging sideways in a sofa chair, grinning as he held a conversation via text with Shane.

Kurt was curled in Blaine arms on the sofa, talking softly as they ignored the Nerf bullets flying over their heads.

Only three more weeks and they'd be out for spring break.

When the front doors flew open, no one looked up, very used to dramatic entrances. But the voice that called out instantly caught everyone's attention. "I'M BACK!" It was female.

The entire house fell silent, for the first time Kurt had even known. The Twins stopped shooting each other, David and Wes paused their video games, and Reed even put down his phone to look up at the girl in the doorway.

She was a sight, to say the least. Pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes contrasted skin tight black jeans, a black leather jacket, and tall, high heeled black leather boots. Though thick makeup covered much of her eyes, there was no mistaking that face for another. She looked like the twins.

"EVA!" The Tweedles dropped their guns, racing forward completely in sync, and tackled the girl who looked so much like them.

"TWEELDES!" The girl cried happily, hugging them both close. Suddenly, all the frozen Windsor's moved at once. Laughing and calling her name they surrounded the poor girl, hugging her and patting her shoulders, as she grinned and soaked it up.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, as they were the only ones who hadn't moved. "Talking Flower?" he questioned curiously.

Blaine grinned, but the Tweedles broke in before he could speak, leading the girl up, each with an arm around her shoulders. "Not just _any_ Talking Flower," Evan started, grinned like a madman, "This is _the _Talking Flower!" Ethan finished.

With a grin that matched the Twins exactly, the girl pulled away from the twins and stepped closer to the couch where Blaine and Kurt rested. With a very dramatic gesture, she bowed. "Evalynn Brightman at your service. You must be Alice, seeing as your cuddling with my Rabbit. I've heard much about you. Everything about you actually, my brothers like to gossip." she announced.

Kurt blanked. "So… wait, the Twins are actually. . . Triplets?" he choked.

Blaine patted his back soothingly. "And she's just as bad as them." he replied.

Evalynn was still grinning. Her brothers put their arms around her shoulders again, and she in turn wound her around their waists.

"But you all love me." she replied happily.

"Unfortunately." Wes commented as he and David returned to their game.

Kurt watched cautiously as the Triplets walked back to the door, where Evalynn had dropped her suitcases. Seeing his confused look, Blaine smiled.

"Eva's sort of an honorary Windsor. She usually shows up a week or so before vacations, but she's been in Jamaica for work recently, guess she got back early. When she comes, it's sort of a, 'what the adults don't know wont hurt them,' situation. All the kids like her, even the Stuarts, so no one rats when she shows up. She'll stay for a while, and then leave with her brothers during the vacation." He tried to explain.

"Ev's as much family as everyone else here. We all love her." David commented, his eyes locked on the TV screen.

"We're pretty sure some of the teachers know. I mean, Harvey and Medel both talk to her all the time, but none of them really mind. She doesn't make any more trouble then we do already, she only helps. When she comes, she usually lays low. Just be careful around here outside of school grounds. She's worse then her brothers." Charlie spoke up. The usually strict prefect was just smiling, obviously not minding that some of the major Dalton rules were being broken as he watched.

"And besides, they all know what the Twins can do, and we suspect their afraid as to what will happen if they say something about her being here." Wes added.

The Brightman's carried Eva's things upstairs, and for a moment, all was quiet. And then

. . . "Die brothers!" The Twins raced down the stairs and dove for their Nerf guns. Just behind them, Eva followed, shooting Nerf bullets everywhere with an insane look on her face.

Kurt blinked.

A third Brightman, living with them for the next the weeks.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Having Eva around actually wasn't so bad. She was very at home in Windsor, proving to Kurt that she was truly one of them when the house shook under one of Drew's experiments-turned-explosions, and she didn't even blink.

The weekend passed rather quietly for Windsor, and Kurt grew to know Eva a little better. She was a nice girl, usually the opposite of her bad girl look, but he soon learned that she was as fierce as Santana when she wanted to be. And, unfortunately, she was like her brothers in many ways. She was just as devious, often in the middle of the trouble occurring around the house. She also had her brothers ability to appear out of nowhere at anytime, the mischievous look in her eyes and a wicked grin on her face.

She was different. Whenever any girl ventured through their doors, even Katharine, Windsor house tended to behave a little more, act polite and kind, straight up and put the Nerf's away. But with Eva, nothing at all changed. Windsor was its usual rowdy self. Kurt could only guess that the twins had warned everyone off from their sister.

When Monday rolled around, the boys left her sprawled out across the couch as they went to class.

Kurt looked back one last time as he and Blaine left. The girl confused him, but she was okay.

Eva waited patiently until everyone left. When the last Windsor was out and the doors were closed, she rose gracefully from her spot on the couch, and strolled off up the stairs. She always explored when she visited, wandering the halls and taking in everything that had changed since she'd last been there.

There was a new burn mark on the second floor, and a mark of what looked like someone had been thrown into the wall on the third. The kitchen had changed a bit, and she could only guess it was because of one of Drew's explosions.

Eva sighed. She often wished she could live here year round, not only when work allowed it. Eva loved Dalton, she loved Windsor, and she loved all the boys who lived there. She loved every quirk and odd trait about each of them, and she wished she could be one of them.

She found it rather unfair, that she couldn't be with her friends. Wes, David, Blaine, Dwight, Reed. They were the only friends she actually had. Working as a choreographer at a local teen show, she never had time to go out and make friends. Not to mention that the cast of her show often traveled, and she had to go with them.

She found herself thinking of all this, while still wandering. When she snapped out of it, she discovered that she had made it up to the top floor.

She'd never really explored up here before, but now that she was there, something her brothers always told her caught her attention.

The sign on the door lit up when she approached it. _Who goes there? _Eva grinned, bowing to the door. "Evalynn Brightman. The Talking Flower." she announced.

The door hesitated, and then popped open.

"You never come up here." The voice belonged to none other then The Caterpillar himself.

Eva curiously wandered into the room, gazing around with bright eyes.

"You like to keep to yourself, and the Twins told me about how you are around people you don't know. I thought I'd wait until you were used to me around here, then maybe you'd talk." she replied quietly.

Han carefully inspected the sister of his friends. He always saw her on his monitors. He'd seen the parties, the Nerf battles, the dramatic actions. But now, standing alone in his door, she just looked. . . Open? Alone? Curious? Maybe all of the above, he wasn't sure.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, returning to his monitors.

He heard the click of her heals as she walked up behind him. "I just wanted to say hi." she replied.

Startled, Han looked up at her, only to discover her smiling shyly down at him. "Um, well, hi." he muttered.

She frowned. "You really are as anti-social as my brother's say." she remarked.

Han shrugged, eyes on the cafeteria monitor. "I just don't know how to act around other people." he replied quietly.

Eva blinked. "Why?"

Han hesitated. Already she knew more then most anyone else, and she seemed genuinely nice, so what was the harm in continuing? "I've never been around people. I've never had real family or friends. It's just always been that way for me." he replied.

Eva was frowning now. "You don't have any friends at all?" she asked.

Han shrugged. "Well, I have your brothers. Reed's afraid of me, Dwight thinks I'm a demon, Drew's not allowed anywhere near my room, Charlie isn't extremely social with anyone, and Blaine's to busy with Kurt." he explained.

Eva shifted uncomfortably, before cautiously reaching out and placing a long, well cared for hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm here all the time, and I never have anything to do when the others are in class. I'll be your friend Han." she said softly.

Han smiled. "Thank you, but I highly doubt we have that much in common to even hold a discussion." he replied.

Eva's eyes sparked. "Oh you'd be surprised my new friend." she replied happily.

Her curious gaze locked onto one of his open laptops, and her eyes lit up. "Is that World of WarCraft?" she asked excitedly.

Before he could reply, she was darting out of the room with incredible agility and speed for one in such thin heals.

Flicking on specific monitors, he watched her bound down the stairs, race down the hall, and fly into her brother's room. She snatched up a bag and darted back, taking the stairs two or three at a time, before arriving at his door. He pushed his button to open it for her, and she immediately walked up beside him, and sat down on the floor with a thump.

Pulling out her laptop, she flicked it on and brought up a game. World of WarCraft. She blinked up at him and gave him the friendliest smile he had ever seen. "Join me?" she questioned, a mirror image of the Twins wicked smile shining up at him.

Grinning, he sat down beside her and pulled up his own computer.

He'd never had a friend to play games with, but it seemed Eva was determined to spend time with him. So why not?

And for the first time ever, Han spent the rest of his day, playing with a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

As the week went by, Han felt himself relaxing in the presence of another human being. Everyday, after everyone had left for class, she would dart up the stairs and into his room, usually with her computer slung over her shoulder. He found himself able to talk with her casually, about anything that came to mind. Whether it was his family, his computer addiction, or simply the weather, Eva always listened and put in her own two cents.

A week went by, with everyone oblivious to the bond that was forming between the unlikely pair. Over the weekend she sneaked upstairs when no one was paying attention to come see him, and he'd smile and welcome her in. Eventually, he activated his door so all she had to do was say her name, and it would open automatically. She enjoyed that immensely, and had quiet a bit of fun randomly calling out her name and watching the door fly open.

The second Wednesday they spent together, Eva coaxed him downstairs into the common room. There she proceeded to sit him on the couch and turn on Wes's new videogame he'd old her she could use.

It took a few minutes, but Eva's warm smile and gentle nature eventually calmed him down enough to enjoy the game.

But as soon as the bell rang, Han said goodbye and darted to the stairs, dashing up them just as the Windsor's entered. The first ones to come in just caught sight of the retreating boy. Eva ignored the curious glances they cast her as she switched the game to single player and carried on.

The next day, Han stayed into the common room until half of Windsor was already inside, before tossing aside his remote, saying goodbye, and darting back upstairs in a panic. He didn't do well in crowds. This caused even more questions from his fellow Windsor's.

Han watched as the Twins, David, Wes and Blaine questioned Eva curiously about what was going on with him, but Eva just grinned and didn't reply to any questions related to him. Han smiled.

Finally, Friday rolled around. Eva and Han had just reached an important level to the game, and we're so into it that even after Windsor had all returned to their dorm and where mulling around, Han remained seated beside her in the common room as they laughed and cursed their way through the level. When they finally beat the level, half an hour after Windsor had returned, they cheered and high fived, as was their tradition whenever they achieved a goal.

It was only then that Han realised how many people had gathered around to watch. Dwight, the Twins, Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, Reed, even Shane where sprawled out on the couches and chairs, watching the game and the strange pair curiously.

As soon as that fact clicked, Han tensed, trying to figure out the fastest way to get to his room.

But then Eva put her hand on his arm, and he looked up to fond her smiling reassuringly down at him. The warmth in her eyes and smile calmed him greatly, and having her hand on his arm was like she was gently holding him to reality.

He'd told her everything. How he was deathly afraid of crowds, being around lots and lots of people, how much it terrified him. Even now, her hand on his arm was light, allowing him to easily slip away if he wanted.

Trying not to be too obvious about it, he took a deep breath, and settled back into the couch.

Grinning, Eva took her hand from his arm, but Han was quick to scoot a bit closer, so that their arms brushed slightly. He was hesitant, but Eva just kept grinning, and casually asked the others how class had been.

As the afternoon passed remotely quiet in Windsor, with only three explosions and a single Nerf battle that lasted only half an hour, most of Windsor left the dorm, leaving the main conspirators lounging about the common room with Eva, Han, and Shane. None of them were keen on moving. Blaine ordered pizzas, and when they arrived, they made Eva go and get them at the gates. Growling, she stood, and sauntered off, graceful as always in her tall heels.

As soon as she was gone, everyone turned to Han.

The smaller boy was already nervous without Eva beside him, but full out panic washed over him when all eyes settled on him.

"So what's going on with you two?" Shane asked casually.

Han blinked. "Who?"

"You and Eva, genius. Obviously something's going on there, even _I _got that." Dwight commented.

"She's been hanging out with me since she found my room the first day she was here. We're friends." Han explained, fighting his panic with all his will, and just barely winning.

Evan snorted. "Obviously something more is happening. Our Eva's a nice girl, but she doesn't just… stick to people like that. It takes her forever to trust people, let alone hang out with them. As we can see, you're different. Why?" Ethan asked curiously, but in a way that not unfriendly.

Han was close to loosing his grip on the panic. Silently, he prayed on the life of his computers that Eva would return quickly. Knowing she would return soon was the only reason he had yet to bolt upstairs. "There's nothing! Ev's, just. . . She's nice, she's friendly. She understands me! She doesn't care that I'm a complete nerd, or that I have people issues! She's always been really nice to me. I care about her, I care a lot!" Han found himself spewing these words like there was no tomorrow. He had no idea why, only that they were the truth. As soon as he was done, he hunched his shoulders and looked down, almost curling on himself as he tried to get away from their curious gazes.

There was silence in the dorm for a long time. It was the most anyone had ever seen the say in public. Finally, Evan spoke up.

"You like her don't you?" he asked.

"As in, _like, _like." Ethan added, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Han's instant reaction was to scream, "No!", but then, he hadn't actually thought about it. Han was never one to be interested in romance. He barely knew a thing about it. He'd never had a girlfriends, never been kissed, never even liked anyone else. But… Eva was different from everyone else. In only two weeks, he'd grown so used to her, so comfortably around her, that she knew everything about him, that he knew most everything about her. He could trust her, of that he was positive, and yes, he cared about her, he cared about her a lot, but. . . He didn't know what to think.

The others seemed to realise this as Han silently struggled with the idea. Reed placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Ethan and Evan smiled at him, a smile that mirrored their sisters in image, but Han now realised, did not hold the warmth and joy that Eva's did when she smiled at him.

"It's okay Han." Ethan murmured.

"We approve, if it's any help." Evan added.

"Just be good to her. She's got plenty of friends looking out for her." Dwight piped up.

Han shook as his panic, and the strange new thoughts of Eva consumed his brain. He was at the edge now, ready to run back into the comfort of his room, when the door opened and Eva strolled in with the pizzas.

The room erupted into cheers. Laughing, Eva threw the boxes onto the coffee table and stepped back as the boys swarmed it.

Noticing Han remained seated on the couch, Eva grabbed some for him too before finally returning to her spot beside him. She must have seen the look on his face, and realised he was on the edge. Cautiously, making sure everyone else was busy with the food, she put her hand over top of his where it rested on his knee. It was a casual gesture, but suddenly, Han found his heart racing.

"Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" Eva murmured quietly. And as soon as she spoke, he was relaxed, instantly calming with the knowledge that she was there, and that she was looking out for him

Han took a deep breathe, and then finally turned his eyes up to meet hers. "No. No, I'm fine. I'm managing this, but only when your beside me." he replied quietly, yet firmly.

Eva smiled. "Well then, guess I just won't be able to leave the room anyone." she joked.

Han grinned at her. "Nope, you'll have to stay within five feet I'm afraid." he replied, forgetting to panic.

What they didn't know, was that everyone was watching out of the corner of their eyes.

It was Kurt who finally managed to speak up after everyone had settled back into their seats.

"So… The Twins are pretty amazing singers, how about you Eva?" he asked curiously.

The Tweedles grinned. "Oh no. Eva never sings in public. She's got a good voice, but she's shy about it. No, Eva's the dancer of the family. She's a professional actually." Ethan and Evan spoke up, breaking off and continuing each others sentences while they spoke.

Kurt looked interested. "Professional? Well then show us!" he encouraged.

Eva grinned. "Alright," she agreed easily, "But I'm not doing it alone!" she announced.

The Twins where at the speakers in an instant, plugging in an I-Pod and starting up music. Catching on, those in the room who were Warblers started to sing, the music and lyrics of LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem echoing through he room.

Rolling her eyes, Eva stood.

She started out slow, typical moves, beginners work. Eventually, she sped up, moving around, growing into complicated moves that most of the people in the room would never attempt. To everyone amusement, she even knew the correct shuffle to the dance, footwork and everything.

Han watched curiously. As she moved, Eva was grinning, her eyes lit up, and she laughed, grabbing Shane's hand and dancing with him for a moment before spinning off, and landing in Evan's arms.

To Kurt, her dancing was an odd mixture of Brittany's flexible moves, and David's strange acrobatics.

She was enjoying herself; that much was obvious to everyone in the room as they got up and joined her. Only Han and Charlie remained sitting. Eventually Charlie was pulled into the crowd of dancers, and Han watched with a smile on his face.

The Windsor's where laughing, and singing, dancing along to the music.

Eva appeared from the crowd, and stopped in front of Han. "Come on!" she said.

Shaking his head like a madman, Han remained where he was.

Eva wasn't having that. She reached out and took his hands pulling him up and into the crowd, keeping a firm grip on his hands the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed, Han and Eva's bond grew stronger and stronger by the day, and Han struggled with the fact that he might actually be in love with her.

But as the days went by, with the break creeping closer and closer, threatening to separate them, Han became desperate. He was almost positive he loved her.

So it was early one morning, when Eva come to his room and coaxed him out of the house, that he willingly left the grounds of Dalton for the first time in months.

With Eva by his side, and his thoughts swarming on her alone, he forgot to panic about being outside.

Eva walked so close to him that day, that it was extremely simple to reach out and take her hand in his, and he did.

A little surprised, she smiled over at him, but otherwise just twined her fingers through his and held on.

Feeling encouraged, Han suggested they stop at a local park. All the children were in school, so they were alone.

Side by side on a bench, they chatted casually, no one mentioning their still clasped hands. Finally, Han gathered his wits, and leaned a bit closer to her.

She was already facing him, and when he moved closer, so did she.

It was there, on that bench in a quiet park, that Hansel Westwood had his first kiss, with a girl he was absolutely head over heals in love with. Apparently, she felt the same way.

**16 YEARS LATER:**

Westwood dance studio was well known in its community. Their instructor, Evalynn Westwood, was known to be a great teacher and a wonderfully talented professional dancer. Her husband, Hansel Westwood, a computer genius who worked for NASA, made the most wonderful techno displays of lights, smoke, and music for their competitions, earning the studio very high praise. Both husband and wife were known to be friendly, down to earth people, who were extremely in love to this very day, after eleven years of marriage. That was, they were usually down to earth, at least until their friends showed up.

The people of their town knew to avoid the Westwood manor whenever the black limo's pulled through town. Everyone knew that when the Brightman twins came to town, so did the rest of the Westwood's high school friends, and nothing good ever came from that.

Little Leah Westwood, the daughter of Han and Eva, was well known all over the world for being a ten year old computer genius. The little girl could already hack into various high end systems, and was clearly following in her father's footsteps. Her mother's mischievous nature, and her Uncle's love for Nerf guns, did not help her case one bit.


End file.
